This Time Around
by Sorasdream
Summary: Seeing that their lives along with the rest of the british magical community is filled with strife injustice many years into the future, Hermione along with a few others intend to return to the past to improve things for the better. AU, time travel, Dumbledore and some other character bashing. Hr/GW
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter, it belongs to J.K Rowling or whoever she sold the rights to.

Summary: Seeing that nothing has changed for the better in their future, Hermione along with a few others intend to go back to the past to change things for the better.

A/N: I got this idea from a number of stories i've read over a couple of years, but there were two notable authors among them so i'll mention them. Thank you Kallanit and mlieu2010 for the inspiration for this story. This is AU and the characters will be OOC at times, and there will be some Dumbles and Weasley bashing. Sorry all but in the canon Dumbles was either completely senile or close to being dark himself, either way there is no way a Dumbledore is 'good' guy unless he's totally OOC. I don't hate or dislike all of the Weasley's but Molly Weasley just bother's me so she will not be a decent character in any of my stories.

~~TTA~~

Hermione looked around at the people sitting around her kitchen table with a soft sigh. Life really hadn't turned out well, neither for herself nor her closest friends after the war. Harry and Bill who seemed to be lost in thought, were the most changed of the people she was still close to.

Bill who's scars where now barely visible due to a modified version of dittany she invented, was still a handsome man. His hair which had turned from a vibrant red to an auburn colour, which suited his complexion more now had a some light grey streaks running through it. It was his face that was most changed however, especially his honey coloured eyes. After the run in with the werewolf his natural light blue eyes had turned a honey-gold colour and they seem to be the omen of a rapid decline in his happiness. Twenty years after the fact, they were dull with sadness and defeat.

Harry who of course still had his trademark hip-hazard black hair, now had it slightly mixed with dark grey. It was hard to notice in a dark room but, here in her bright kitchen it was very visible. His emerald coloured eyes, which were once filled with sadness were now hardened with the realities of life. If you spent enough time with him you would see an underlining guilt and slight sadness which was still present, even after all these years. Her best friend, wouldn't forgive himself for all of the atrocities that took place during the war. Hermione though had a sneaking suspicion that some of that misplaced guilt was for her. After all it was because of his so called, "best friend", that she suffered through years of abuse. But then again it would have been impossible for him to notice since Ginny kept him busy and also that she hadn't been allowed to see him or even speak to him for a few years until Ronald's death.

Lastly, George who was seated near the window was looking through it. He'd never been the same after Fred's death, and Hermione wasn't sure he if he'd ever be the person she went to Hogwarts with even if he was to go along in crazy plan of her's. He once told her that for a while after Fred's death the world cease to have meaning for him; that the everything lost it's 'colour' and was grey. Even after he started dating Angelina, George was much changed and less playful. After the war Weasley wizarding wheezes, had taken a drastic turn in terms of merchandise. There was still a small amount of pranks and pranking devices being sold in the store, but it was now more geared towards practical items. It was more like the mundane Tesco, without the food. There was a section for potions that sold exclusive items like her anti-scaring paste, protective equipment like shield charms and curse detectors, luggage and a fair number of other items. Hermione used WWW to sell items she invented or modified, since she was not able to have a full patent for anything she made without a pureblood signing with her. She used George as her co-signee', and made her patents private that way it could only be sold at WWW rather than having the ministry profit from her hard work.

'Ugh, the bloody ministry', Hermione thought annoyed. There was so many things that were prohibited to muggle or mundane-borns as they were now called. She had no idea that the laws were so biased toward people like her. Since, Hermione was a 'hero' of the second war there were allowances made for her, but not much of anyone else. A lot of mundane-raised people like Harry, had no idea that there were so many restrictions placed on people that were new to the British wizarding community. However, majority of them applied only to mundane-borns. The few that were placed on half-bloods were negligible and did not effect their daily life. When Hermione found out some of the injustices a year before she got married, she rallied with Harry to make changes. Of course, only so much could be done since everything in magical Britain required money. Either to turn public opinion your way through media or to plain bribe or blackmail people in the wizengamot. Once, Ginny got married to Harry all of their money was 'hers', and she would not under any circumstances part with it. Harry tried to keep the peace with her at least in those early years, so that money was off limits to Hermione to use for betterment of society. There was some good done, but then she got married and very shortly after through mysterious circumstances she became pregnant with her daughter Rose. After that her life took a turn for the worse. She had no idea that getting married essentially turned her rights over to her husband and in lieu of his presence, a male member in his family. Once again, this law was geared towards mundane-borns. It was one of the many things wrong with in the wizarding world and she was determined to change it if possible.

Hermione refocused when Harry spoke. "Well, now that the battle plan is hatched out, when and where are we going to do this?", he asked looking at Hermione.

"Bill and George would go to Romina under the guise of visiting Charlie and then port key to Boston, Harry you would travel by plane to New york then take a grey hound bus to Boston and I will take a cruise to New Jersey and then fly to Boston. I realize that all this travel will be annoying especially for Harry and I, but I believe the subterfuge will throw your wives, family and/or friends off of our trail. After all even to this day, they have no idea how to use muggle means of travel. Once were there the ritual should be done at dawn, a week from today. I will ask you one more time, are you sure your willing to go through with this? I know my life has turn out to be rubbish, but please think carefully about this. I don't want to be the cause of resentment between us. You all are the only family I have left…", at this point Hermione's voice broke a little and her shoulders drooped as some tears fell down her face.

Hermione had discovered that there were many powerful lay lines out the world besides the ones in the UK, while working as a unspeakable these last 8 years. In America Massachusetts Boston to be exact, there was a powerful lay line that was as powerful if not more so than the one in at Hogwarts in Scotland. They had all decided that since the magical government in North America was more lax in rules and definitely not as likely to imprison them for a ritual, especially since Hermione would burn her notes with a delayed fire charm, it would also be better to do it there rather than anywhere near their insane relatives.

"Hermione" Bill began as he laid a hand gently on her shoulder, "you have to know how much we love you. I know I've said it before but I wish you would have been born into our family, Ginny's a sorry excuse for a human begin" the later part was murmured. "I wish I could have done more for you that much is true. But also, my motives are not completely altruistic you know how horrible my marriage with Fleur has been", Bill said softly.

Hermione knew things had gone badly with Bill's marriage after the war. Fleur was just not used to living without a house-elf to do menial chores and without money to buy whatever she wanted she had become unbearable. When Aunt Muriel died and left majority of her fortune to Bill, things got worse. Bill wanted to invest some of the money and save the rest for their children's education in the future, Fleur was furious. What was the deal breaker was when Bill turned 35 and received the Weasley family vault; after that fiasco Fleur apparently fled to france and asked for an annulment which she was granted. Apparently, the Weasley's weren't as poor as everyone thought. It seemed that Arthur had married Molly without the consent of his parents who didn't approve of the 'money hungry tramp' as Aunt Muriel had once called Molly Weasley nee Prewett. As a result of that entanglement if the heir of the Weasley family, who was Bill, had a betrothed/engaged or married after he turned 20 he would receive the family vault which had quite a tidy sum along with several properties. Although the Weasley's would have never been as rich as the Potter line they would have definitely not been poor either.

"You don't know how sorry I am that you suffered so much Hermione. I'm sorry I didn't see what was happening to you until it was too late. Your the sister I never had and this time around your going to be part of my blood family and I'm going to protect you no matter what. You have to know I have nothing left for me here….I do love my children, and we all know that I wouldn't have married Ginny if I had a choice, I saw her as my sister as much as you; but the guilt of the people who died in the war has been eating me alive all these years. I know I'm not to blame for everyone who was murdered, but so many people could have been saved if Dumbledore wasn't such an big arsehole. And you know….I still feel guilty over Sirius", Harry concluded sorrowfully.

"Harry….." Hermione started quietly.

"No Hermione, you and I both know that if I had only listened to you Sirius would have still been alive. But it's not just him it's everything that's wrong with our society today. Because of Ginny, I didn't help you as much as I could have done to change the laws. As a result of that, that bastard was able to do whatever he wanted to you and you could't get any help for fear of him harming Rose and Hugo", Harry spat out.

It was true, Hermione couldn't stop the beatings and rape which led to Hugo's birth because Ronald had threatened to hurt the children. It was one of the reason's she had become so withdrawn and quiet even after his death. Of course Hermione didn't blame anyone for his behaviour, except at times herself, but Harry obviously blamed himself.

Hermione dried her eyes and asked George what he thought. "Ever since Fred died, I've been missing a part of me. You know that better than anyone Hermione. We all know you had feelings for him which he reciprocated", George said dully.

The feelings Hermione had kept quiet while she was at Hogwarts, were apparently not only felt by her crush but returned. She remember being that awkward teenager, with bushy brown hair that was always out of control and buck teeth in Hogwarts. She had started to feel something for Fred Weasley during her third year when Fred found her having a panic attack in an empty classroom in the charms corridor. Of course she was foolish to take as many classes as she did that year, but she felt she had something she had to prove. All the stress, led her to having several panic attacks that year and Fred caught her right before the finals week. He conjured a brown paper bag, told her to breathe into it and held her until her sobs calmed down. During the year he had noticed that she was stressed out, but he didn't know how to approach her about it. He told her that she was, 'brilliant', and pretty and didn't have anything to prove to anyone but herself. It was also mentioned that Ron was an arsehole and he thought she had a good reason for giving the fireblot to McGonagall; however in the future to avoid problems with Harry she should probably talk to him before doing anything like that again. After that incident she had developed feelings which she thought amounted to a crush on Fred Weasley. When he died she realized that it could have been love, and that now they would never know. George somehow figured out she was mourning over Fred and that's what brought him out of his funk after awhile. The idea that someone other than him was in true anguish over Fred's loss, helped him talk about his feelings and deal with his loss but only with Hermione. That's how Hermione found out that Fred was head over heel's for Hermione and wished for so long that he had some sort of sign that let him know that she had feelings for him. It was so romantic in a tragic way that made her heart ache. It was also the reason that Harry and the Weasley brothers had decided that he would be Hermione's betrothed if this ritual actually worked.

"Although I have Angelina and the kids, I'm still at a loss in how to live without Fred. It's like a piece of me is missing and I can't find it no matter where I look. Even if I were to disregard that, and try to live as best as I can, with everything that's happened I just don't feel right about enjoying my life when there are so many people that died in this fucked up war", George said in an angered voice.

Hermione thought that the piece of something that's missing was spot on. But rather it was her heart that Fred took with him wherever he is. However, all of them felt guilty and angry over the loss of people in the war. Harry, Bill, George and Hermione laid a large part of the blame at Dumbledore's feet. When the four of them discussed what part Dumbledore played in the war and what he had done or rather what he could have been done they all came to the conclusion that either he was senile or he himself what toeing the line of the dark side. He also was playing some sort of sick game with not only Harry's life but also Hermione and everyone that was a part of or associated with the order; and that was something that none of them were willing to forgive or forget. There was also Dumbledore's disturbing ability to forgive the death eaters and/or anyone associated with dark for misdeeds, but not anyone that fit his definition of the 'light'. Eventually, Harry figured out that this was probably had to do with Dumbledore's sister and his previous boyfriend, Grindelwald. Since Dumbles was given a second chance, the rapists and murderers should be given several more to redeem themselves, in his opinion. Harry wasn't even sure that Snape the only person that actually came back to Dumbles version of the light was actually on their side at all. Also, Dumbledore by being Headmaster was allowing racism to flourish at Hogwarts. By doing nothing to combat it, it was like saying it was okay to bully, curse and break the rules in real life also. The men though grudgingly on their part, also acknowledged that there was major house bias from the faculty for Gryffindor and Slytherin. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were largely ignored while they were at school at least and Hufflepuff was actually looked down upon. In order for that to change something would have to be done to immobilize Dumbledore and get a new Headmaster, preferably someone neutral in his place.

"Alright", Hermione said with a weak smile. She handed out all the information and explained the details they would need. She also made sure that they all had the satellite cell phones with them. That was another myth that was frustrating to Hermione when she was out of Hogwarts, the one perpetuated about electricity and electronics not working with magic. It worked fine for her family, at their house and around magic. She wondered why it didn't work at Hogwarts and Diagon alley. After all Diagon alley was in the heart of London, if there was a huge electrical black out in the area around it there would be mundanes all over the place trying to figure out what was going on, and eventually someone would figure out about magicals. She decide to leave this thought process for another time, or another place if all went well. With a fond farewell, the group set out to there destinations without further adieu.

~~TTA~~

Dawn was finally upon them, a week later on the twenty-first of May. Hermione and others decided that this date was an acceptable one for them, when going over their task. As Hermione finished setting the runes in place, Harry finished pouring the phoenix ashes a large circle that had been outlined by Bill. Meanwhile George and Bill were lighting the candles that were in the rune covered circle. When all the prep-work was finished all four of them slashed there palms with a platinum knife and once the bowls they were holding were half fully they healed themselves and took there places in the ritual circle. Hermione had quickly set the delayed self-destruct charm on her notes, and then threw them on the ground. She checked to make sure everyone was at the right position and then nodded her head. At once, Harry, Hermione Bill and George started to chant the spell that was part of the ritual to take their memories to the past. Hermione could feel herself having a weird out of body experience. As she she felt herself lose consciousness she prayed that she and the others would be waking up on the twenty-first of May 1993.

A/N: Well that's it for the first chapter. I don't have a update time for this story, so it may be sporadic. Please review, thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter, it belongs to J.K Rowling or whoever she sold the rights to.

Chapter 2 - This time around

A/N: Thanks to my beta's Soraslove and D-unit. Thank you everyone, for the reviews and favorite story requests they mean a lot.

George woke up with a major headache, feeling like he had a weird out of body experience. As he opened his eyes, red and gold coloured everything within his sight. Then it hit him, he was back at Hogwarts, when he wasn't quite sure. He turned his head so quickly to the right of him that he heard a crick in his neck. There was Fred, sleeping with a peaceful look on his face. George felt his eyes begin to water and his heart began to pound in his chest. After all this time there he was, his brother, the one person that he could count on for anything…but, that wasn't really true anymore. At least not in not in this reality where Bill, Hermione and Harry were with him, or at least he assumed they would be.

George quickly wiped his tears away and got his wand out from under his pillow. He cast the tempus charm, and sure enough it repeated what he thought was true from the moment he woke up with a massive migraine. It was May the twenty-first of 1993. 'Well', George thought 'might was well get rid of this damn headache first before anything'. He rooted around in the night table between his bed and that of his brothers. He found a small chest and smiled in success; there was the secret stash of potions they kept for emergency's. George hopped in his bed and cast a charm silently to close his bed curtains. 'Hmmm, well looks like I retained at least some of my abilities. I wonder if Hermione and Harry are still able to do wandless magic', George pondered while he cast a low powered lumos to find the right vial.

In the future, Hermione and Harry were able to do majority of spells with wandless magic. Although George was interested, he didn't have the patience to mediate to get access to his core which would most likely allow him to carry out this feat. Now that they were back, it was up to him mediate and strengthen his occlumency shields or have everything go to shite. It didn't help that Dumbledore and Snape routinely scanned the population of Hogwarts on a sporadic interval. George could just imagine what kind of havoc Dumbledore and his pet jackass would reek with knowledge from the future. He heaved a small sigh of relief as his headache dissipated leaving behind, a clear mind. Just as he about to put his chest away he thought better of it and pulled out two vials of headache relief potion and put them on his pillow. George changed into a pair of black uniform slacks and dark blue t-shirt, pocketed the potions, grabbed a spare notebook that was on-top of his trunk and left for the common room with an impassive face. He knew his family was waiting for him and it was time to start initiating their strategies for the future.

~~TTA~~

Harry was sitting in the common room in a thread bare pair of jeans and and ratty grey t-shirt that were both several sizes too large. He was rubbing his head grumbling slightly, while leaning back in the couch he was seated in. When he awoke to the snoring of Ron, Seamus and Neville he realized instantly that the ritual must have worked. Harry decided that he needed to get the hell out of the dorm before his head imploded and spewed out his mouth. He pulled on the first pair of jeans he felt pulled on his sneakers and walked out of the room with a grim expression on his face. Although he had the presence of mind to take a used brio pad with him, he was sure it wouldn't be needed. After all, George was almost as organized as Hermione and was always thinking ahead. 'Ahh, that's what I forgot to bring a pen!', Harry thought. He decided that nothing could make him go back to his dorm at the moment, pen or no pen. 'I'll just rest my eyes for a moment, the others will wake me up'.

After what could have been a minute or and hour Harry woke up to a vial being shoved in his hand. "Drink up Harry, I'm sure you'll appreciate not having a heard of elephants pounding' on your brain", George finished quietly with a slight smirk on his face. Harry gave him a annoyed look and choked down the potion and closed his eyes. He felt rather than heard a soft hand brush his hair back and kiss his cheek. "Is that for me Georgie, thank you so much", a quiet soft voice rang his is ear. Harry opened his eyes to Hermione, taking the vial from George while leaning over to give him a soft kiss on his chin. She swallowed the content in a smooth motion with no expression on her face, but a softness in her eyes reflected in the dim light of the common room.

"Well, that was certainly an adventure wasn't it?", Hermione said while her lips twitched into a small smile.

"What you call adventure, I could do without mione", Harry moaned pitifully.

"Right O', my dear sister", George replied with a soft smile for Hermione.

"Well, I'm sure it goes without saying but were back?", Harry asked the other two.

"Yes, we are. Feels strange to be here after all this time, doesn't it…..", Hermione asked her voice trailing off.

"Perhaps", Harry intoned with an even voice. "I can assure you that waking up to the musical melody of my dorm mates snoring, made for great fun", Harry deadpanned.

George and Hermione laughed softly, at Harry's sarcastic humor. Admittedly, staying in that dorm would have required tolerance for the best hearted of people. Harry stretched and then turned to face Hermione and George.

"I think we should get down to business shouldn't we", Harry stated seriously, with a solemn his face. He then pulled out his wand, set a privacy ward tested it and then said, "I'll be the binder for you two then we switch".

When he was younger Harry used to be a slacker and tended not to plan for the future. Then again this was a period in his life where he didn't think he would have a future. All the trails before and during Hogwarts, led Harry to become a sad slightly cynical person. After finding out that Ginny had used jealously potions to trap him in a marriage to her, Harry decided to take a hard look at himself and his life.

He didn't like the man who he'd become, always impulsively jumping into situations and never stopping to think. At that point he thought that Snape may have been right about his Gryffindor attitude. However after sometime Harry came to realize that majority of those occurrences were planned, orchestrated and manipulated by Dumbledore. Harry had been neglected and abused in the Dursley home, which was supposed to make him meek and malleable to Dumbledores 'greatness'. He was supposed to jump around like a buffoon who was on speed and leave the thinking to Dumbledore, who would tell him when to sleep, eat and shite.

What finally and irrevocably changed him and his actions was a conversation with Hermione. After spending sometime explaining why he wanted to have this conversation he finally managed to pull from Hermione, her thoughts of his actions during their Hogwarts years into the open. When she explained how many hours researching, helping and worrying she had done over the years, he was ashamed of himself; especially when he recalled that there barely been an utterance of thanks or appreciation given to her. He couldn't get a straight answer about hours of sleep she lost, but he remembered all the days she had black rings around her eyes and how he let himself be brushed off with a few words when asking about her health. Harry knew teenage boys could and would be daft, that was a certainty. But the fact that these mannerisms and thoughtlessness proceeded into manhood and could be the reason he overlooked his best friends agony, led him change his life in an unmistakable way. In the end, Harry behavioral change led him to become the head of the DMLE and a better father.

"Of course", George replied. After the vows were taken, Hermione noticed that neither of the other two brought writing utensils. She reached into her dressing gown pocket and pulled some pens which she brought along just incase and handed them to the boys. After a quick, 'thanks' from the boys Hermione used her wand to cast a muffliato, before they started to plan. Afterall, it was better to be safe then sorry.

"Okay, we should write down what ingredients we'll need to for the potions and other equipment we'll need, and then send an Owl to Bill A.S.A.P", Harry stated.

"Right", George said thoughtfully. "We spoke about communication devices so we can contact each other. Owling such a waste of time and takes forever".

Hermione finished her writing and tapped her finger against her lip. "What about those fake galleons we used in the past for DA in addition to the communication mirrors?", she asked.

"Ya, I think that would be good. But in addition to that we should also make those charmed mirrors also have a version of the map the marauders used at Hogwarts. It would be a good idea to have our own magical signatures tied to them, that way they couldn't been used by all the nosy people around us", Harry finished with a sour tone. They all knew that Harry hated his publicity since it allowed him no anonymity.

"We also need unregistered wands, for all the crap we need to accomplish over the summer, but that could wait till Sunday when we have to go to Gringotts. We should also practice and see where we are in terms of our spell casting abilities. I was able to cast silently earlier, but I'm not sure if that's a fluke", George said. Hermione and Harry readily agreed with that plan. After all, if there skills weren't up to par everything could end up going to hell in a handbasket fast; practice would indeed be a priority. All four of them brought a variety of assets with them to the past. While it was true, they all had a mean wand hand in the future, they also had masterys in differing subjects as well. Harry had a mastery in D.A.D.A and achieved journeyman status in Transfiguration; Hermione had a mastery in Potions, Arithmancy and journeyman status in Rituals and Runes; George had mastery in Enchanting and journeyman status in Charms and Bill had a mastery in Warding, Spell crafting and journeyman status in Care of magical creatures. Their knowledge of the different magical arts wasn't a guarantee that they would be able to achieve their goals of a better society, but it would most assuredly help them get there.

As the trio discussed and penned what needed to ordered through Bill. Bill was waking up with the infamous headache that seemed to plague the rest of his family.

~~TTA~~

William Arthur Weasley, better known to his friends or family as Bill, felt like he had drank a couple bottles of firewiskey and then hit his head when he woke up that morning. After staying still in bed for a few moments he decided there was nothing for it, and he had to get something for his pain. 'Hopefully, I still have some pain relief potion left in the medicine cabinet. I don't know if I'll be able to bloody function today without it', Bill thought.

Halfway toward his bathroom Bill staggered and grabbed a bed post, as he felt the memory of the future rush into his head. "Well, I guess that explains it doesn't it?", Bill said out loud, while entering the bathroom. Thankfully, there was a vial of headache relieving potion left for him. As he guzzled the potion down and he waited a few moments for his head to stop aching resumed normal function, Bill realized that there was plenty for him to get done even before the shops opened. He cast a quick tempus and found the time to be 4:15 a.m. on May the twenty-first 1993. At this point he decided to dress quickly and apparate to privet drive to set their plans into motion.

When George, Hermione, Harry and himself agreed to go through with this scheme, they all had a general idea of what needed to be done first and that was getting the guardianship of Harry and Hermione sorted out. Since Harry never knew his parents had a will, it wasn't read and executed until Voldemort was dead. Because of that he didn't know that he should have never been placed with the Dursleys when his parents died. The will specifically stated Harry was to be put with a magical family in the case of his parents death, and there was a actual list of people he should have gone to. After Sirius, Andromeda Tonks was the next on the list to attain full guardianship in both worlds for Harry Potter. Regardless, they all knew that this wouldn't be an option for Harry as long as Dumbledore welded the political power he was privy to in the past.

George however, relayed an option that would most likely work as long as they used some backwater tactics to see it through. Mrs. Tonks could become Harry's magical guardian without any fanfare, as long as Harry was declared an emancipated minor. There was a wizarding bylaw, that allowed mundane raised half-bloods and purebloods orphans to choose their own magical guardians to protect the interest of that blood-line. What needed to be done so Mrs. Tonks wouldn't be contested as the magical guardian was to have Harry brought before a mundane judge and have his current guardians relay that they were willing for him to be emancipated. Normally, an undertaking such as this would take around six months along with a fair amount of money. Harry however, remembered that his uncle knew a unscrupulous family court judge who was easily manipulated. They all decided that they would use this judge to get the proceedings done quickly and quietly so Mrs. Tonks could be put in position as Harry's magical guardian rather than the normal default for mundane raised children; their own head of house at Hogwarts who answered to Dumbledore. Thankfully Hermione's petition for guardianship was a lot easier. Since she was a mundane-born of little interest to Dumbledore all they had to do was get McGonagall to sign a form relinquishing magical guardianship to Bill, after he was declare the head of house, which they could easily do with a sight confundus charm.

Although Hermione, George and Bill wanted Harry to never return to the Dursleys, Harry pointed out that if he didn't stay the time required to keep the blood wards up it Dumbledore would find out and all their plans would be a moot point. Thankfully he only needed to stay two weeks before he could leave on a 'summer trip' till the next term started at Hogwarts. The four of them decided that the Dursleys would need to make themselves sparse each summer if Harry was to leave privet drive as well. Mrs. Figg was Harrys 'minder' in the neighborhood and was sure to report to Dumbledore if Harry wasn't acting as the Dursleys house-elf during the summer. The plan they came up with was simple, if everything played out right. It was to find out if the Dursleys had enough funds to buy a summer cottage, if so buy it and then have Petunia relocate there, while Vernon stayed with his sister Marge. Then Harry's Aunt and Uncle would ship his cousin Dudley to a either an summer army training program or boot camp depending on the space available.

Bill was to break into number four, stun all the Dursleys and implant suggestions in their minds of what was to be done for that summer and all the summers afterward. Although Bill and the others wanted justice for Harry's horrible childhood, they realized that it wouldn't be possible to both carry out their plans and expose the Dursleys for their abuse. Harry however, thought it would be a much more fitting punishment for the Dursleys to lose what they coveted the most, their normality. He had plans to expose what they really were in due time but first they have to be rid of the Voldemort and make changes so another Dark lord isn't able to rise from the oppression of the purebloods.

As Bill apparated back to his flat from number 4, he felt a sense of relief that everything had gone to plan and Harry would never have to slave for the Dursleys ever again. Going through their minds and implanting suggestions had been exhausting and irritating. He'd never seen such irrational people in all his life. The fact that they hated and in Petunias case envied Harry for something he couldn't control was beyond the pale. Bill was just glad that he only had to do this once more those to find out when Harry had to see the judge. 'Now that that's over what time is it?', Bill pondered. He cast the tempus charm and saw that it almost 5:30. ' First, I need to head over to Fudge's house and then the ministry A.S.A.P., otherwise I'll never have the time to complete everything I need to do this weekend. Then I'll write a missive to Mrs. Tonks requesting a meeting, floo Charlie, contact my barrister, head over Diagon visit Gringotts, then go to Ireland to get some supplies to over to the clan and finally head over to a mundane clothing store today', Bill thought as he hurriedly wrote down a to do list. He heard a tapping at the window and opened it to let the owl in. Bill saw the list of things to buy compiled by his his family. 'Well they certainly are efficient', Bill thought with a smirk. He slipped on some black robes, packed his supplies and headed for apparition point.

~~TTA~~

Meanwhile the trio had finally composed a to-do list for the next couple of months. The first thing they did was owl Bill a list of things they needed for the month, which included clothing and shoe size measurements for all of them. Harry, who never had properly fitting clothes in the past, needed a fair amount of them. They all needed exercise clothes and new trainers to begin their physical training regimen here at Hogwarts, before they started martial arts classes at the end of the term.

When planning for their return to the past all of them realized that it was a priority to get in shape as fast as possible. All of them, except George, had to do physical training for their jobs in the future and they realized that it would be a considerable advantage for them to be in shape physically and mentally to better pull off their tasks. Training was always going to be important to Harry and Bill, who worked in the DMLE and as a curse breaker and later master warder respectively. But Hermione as an unspeakable had to do auror training off and on for 2 years while working for the DOM. She hadn't realized until she was done training how much easier it was to focus her magic and cast spells until Harry mentioned how much more powerful her spells seemed. After that Hermione made a daily workout schedule, which she later convinced George to take part in. They both were astounded by their heightened magical prowess shortly there after.

George also brought up something important that the trio should get done as soon as possible: informing Fred of what happened and asking for his help. Harry and Bill were a little sceptical about Fred's easy acceptance of their situation. They also weren't sure that Fred would be able to stomach some of the things that had to take place to change the British magical world for good. But Hermione and George soothed their worries by promising to obliviate him of their future plans, if he didn't agree to the vow. They also agreed to take vows themselves this way, Dumbledore or another talented legilimens couldn't pry information from them about the future. It would make things more difficult for Hermione if Fred didn't agree, but at least they would know where things stood. Harry and Bill's concern was that Fred wouldn't understand why they chose to come back now, rather than any other time.

While discussing what they wanted to change should the ritual work, the four of them were reluctant to choose when to go back. Bill finally laid out a time when he remembered having a respite from his curse breaking contracts that would also give them enough leeway to do what had to be done; that was the end of Harry and Hermione's second year at Hogwarts. Although, it was unspoken sentiment between them, Hermione thought they should go back before Riddle was able to possess Ginny. Bill shot that idea down, as he laid out the reason's why he didn't think it would matter.

"Look Hermione, I'm not sure how you can feel sympathy for someone as convoluted as my sister, but I see a little in your face anyways. Frankly, this needs to be said in the light of day and we shouldn't have any secrets between us if this actually works. My mother is a psycho, and I believe to a degree Ginny inherited her instability", Bill relayed with grimace on his face. "I have evidence that my father has been under a mind controlling potion, similar to the imperius for over 40 years; this potion was made and administered by my mother. I know you heard about my parents divorce and my mother's death, a couple of years ago right?", he asked while glancing at Harry and Hermione. They both nodded with a wary look on there face. "Well, apparently the woman couldn't stand to let her dirty laundry air in the public after dad divorced her and she poisoned herself at her cousin's house where she was staying", Bill just shook his head.

"I can't begin to understand my mother and I'm not going to start now. I did feel hurt when I found out the truth about my parents marriage, but I can see now that there wasn't really any love between them. Just forced affection on my father's side at the most", as Bill watched complacently as a look of realization came on George's face, disgust on Harry's and empathy on Hermione's. "Look I'm not saying Ginny can't change, in fact I'm going to try and make sure that happens; but I wouldn't stress yourself out about it, whatever happens will happen. My nut of a mother has fed lies to her as soon as she was able to walk and majority of them was about Harry Potter. When I figured out what she was doing Ginny was already 8 years old and wouldn't listen to a thing I said. My father just brushed me off and I had to wait and watch this train wreck waiting to happen. You know I resented father for a long time because of that, it pains me that he was just a victim of her madness for so long", Bill finished sadly. "This is one of the many reasons we need to go back, I have an inkling that Dumbledore is behind this, he's so slippery I doubt we'd find much evidence on him. But we still need to take our chances and bring that ass to heel", Bill said in a firm voice.

"Since the basilisk is dead we will be able to use it to make a lot of money. There has never been a creature alive for that long in near history, I know we'll be able to make at least a million galleons from selling it, and that's not including the skill and venom that we'll keep for ourselves", George said prudently. "Ya, we can also use this opportunity to get Ginny some help and get Ron and her out of Hogwarts indefinitely. Instead of sending your family to visit you in Egypt, you could send them to Romania instead, Bill. That way Ron could be put to work, so he can earn some money and the burrow would be clear for us to use to finish revising for O. and N.E. we'll be taking along with the twins at the end of the summer", Harry finished with a smirk. "Actually Harry, I think that's a great idea. Ron really needs to learn the value of hard work, maybe he'll stop expecting to have everything handed to him. I believe this should be a yearly deal for him; the less time he spends around my mother the better. I also believe Ginny will be spending her summers at an all girls camp, where she'll be able to learn useful skills and hopefully get better at quidditch so she can earn her own fame", Bill said thoughtfully. "Well, that sounds like a plan then", Hermione said with a smile. It was the hope of the quartet that Fred would recognize that though their train of thought, may have been harsh it was also necessary.

"If we want Fred to believe us we may need to show him some of our memories", Hermione said quietly.

"I think I saw some pensieves in the room of requirement, when we were there looking for the horcrux in sixth year; ugh that's something else we have to work on", Harry said with a deep frown.

"Yes, I believe I saw some too. We should probably do one thing at a time Harry. Also you know we can easily destroy in the ROR. But first shall we go take a look for the pensieve?", Hermione asked looking at George. "Do you want to go with Harry or should I?".

"It would probably be better if I stay here, after all if you talk to him too much he may stutter, turn red and then run out the door", said George with a cheeky smirk on his face. Harry and Hermione laughed, agreed and then turned to leave, saying the would be back as soon as the could.

A/N: Well they're back with a bang. We now have some background info., things are starting to get done and we will be seeing Fred shortly. Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
